Transforming my New Step Brother
by spunkymunky88
Summary: Rosalie and Bella's mom met a new man. Who does Rosalie end up with? JxR. Extremely OOC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Don't own twilight.

First fanfic attempt so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is encouraged and I'm also looking for a beta that's willing to around for the long haul on this thing if it goes well. Now read on!

It was my 18th birthday and I was extremely excited. My senior year was almost finished, all my plans for college set into motion, I had a fuckhot candy apple red BMW convertible, and my amazing twin sister, Bella, and mother to share in this with me. So you say how can such an amazing thing go so horribly wrong? Perhaps it could be my mother's companions to mine and my sister's birthday party.

My mother spent weeks and weeks getting prepared for the party, so I knew it was going to be incredible, now I realize it was all to soften the blow for crumbling the world as I knew it. Bella and I were just getting done dressing to impress when mom had called us downstairs. It was strange since we had a few hours before we had to be ready to welcome everyone. As we reached the bottom to find out what was going on we were abruptly interrupted by the doorbell.

Mom went to answer the door and there was a handsome man standing there. Is this my birthday present, a hot fuck to take away my "innocence" because surely it couldn't be for Bella. Mother invited him into the house and greeted him with a semi passionate kiss on the lips. Weird. She then announces that she has some news for us girls.

Apparently this news has to do with the new man since he's accompanying us to the dining room table; code worded the serious talk table.

We all sat down and got comfortable since the look on my mother's face and this new guy's face were quite serious.

"Dennis and I have some very exciting news for you girls." She said. I rolled my eyes and this.

"The two of us have been seeing each other for six months now. I know you two have no idea who he is and that's mostly my fault. I didn't want to bring a man into your lives until I was sure that things were pretty serious with the two of us."

Dennis decided to speak up, "Last Thursday was your mine and your mother's anniversary and I took her on a nice dinner and proposed to her. To my delight she accepted! I love her with all my heart and I hope you girls with be as accepting as my boys have been with this."

Is this man fucking high? He must be that's the only explanation to the sudden announcement. They decide to just spring this shit on us after the fact? Ever hear of easing people into things? She accepts before we even meet him? This is out of control and I really don't enjoy not having any say in this.

I looked over at Bella and she seemed to have the same shell shocked face that I'm sure was on mine.

"You have children also? How old are they?" Of course Bella would be worried about the boys the stoned bastard mentioned he had.

"I have two sons. My oldest, Edward turns 21 in a few weeks" Well I guess Edward won't be the first I try to seduce; Bella always has to have the oldest, the spoiled bitch. "My youngest son Jasper turned 18 two months ago." Well hello Jasper. "Edward's in college, but he still lives with me and Jasper is a senior in high school also."

"When do we get to meet him?" Ah Bella darling, he has two sons not just a him.

"They will actually be here shortly. Your mother and I told them about the birthday party tonight and both were very eager to come. They will also be bringing two of their close friends; I hope you both don't mind." Ha I bet they were.

"Now girls, I know this is all very sudden to you but since we're going to be getting married sometime in the not too distant future we've come to the conclusion there's no reason to be split between the two houses." Oh no. Oh no no no. Again I have to ask, is this bitch high out of his mind? I refuse to move to bum fuck Egypt my senior year and I'm sure Bella agrees that this isn't going to work.

"I see that look on your face Rosalie and I know what you're thinking." Huh that's funny she actually notices the children she's kept in the dark for the past six months. "Dennis and his sons will be moving in with us since our home is bigger to accommodate all you children. I'm so excited to finally have my big family!" Of course our house is bigger. Three stories with beautiful Grecian columns, an Olympic size pool, a separate enormous hot tub, and all this sitting on 2 acres of pristine well landscaped yard.

Just then we heard two vehicles pulling into the expansive drive. Eager to see our new "brothers" Bella and I ran to the door. Oh Mylanta! How did that farce of a man create such perfect beings?

The first one got out of his silver Volvo grandma car. What on earth is he doing driving such a monstrosity? Seriously he should look like a geeky goon or something, not this striking gorgeous man.

Pulling in right behind him pulling in was a new 2009 Camaro. Oh god if the car looked that good I can only imagine what the driver must look like. Good thing I didn't have to wait too long since he had just put the car in park and was now stepping out of the car. I though granny car guy was hot but it was nothing compared to Camaro man. I think I creamed my precious little panties.

Now standing almost in from of me was an astonishingly gorgeous fantasy turned real life. He had nice sun kissed golden shaggy hair falling just past his ears. Oh and how tall he was! I'm guessing about 6'4ish. Lean and muscles in all the right places, I couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"Rosalie and Bella meet Jasper and Edward." The boys walked up to us and both were followed by another male. The two that were driving extended their hands to us. I of course took the blondes first.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jasper." Thank god the blonde was the young one; I really didn't feel like fighting with my sister over this guy. I looked over at Bella and was quite disappointed that she seemed to have taken an interest in Jasper too, especially since he was the younger of the two.

"Likewise, I'm Rosalie." I can't believe that was my lame comeback. I'm usually so much more witty and confident when I meet a new conquest of mine.

Oh look, Bella's finally figured out that Edwards the older one. I don't think I've ever seen her so entranced with a person in all my life. I'll have to come back and think about this later.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Don't own twilight.

Teen drinking involved in this chapter. Don't like it move on to a different story that's all rainbows and unicorns. This is def not the fic for you.

Edward and Jasper followed us into the house along with their friends. Mom and Dennis gave them their greetings.

"So are you two both so rude you don't introduce your friends?" I said deciding to be snarky and rude. What could it hurt to find out what they two were made of?

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about them. This big guy here is Emmett. We go way back. Jasper's friend is Alec, although we're all pretty good friends."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Rosalie and that's my twin sister Bella." Both Bella and I shook Alec and Emmett's hands. Although Bella was hardly paying attention, she's still looking at Edward like he's prime rib.

"Yo Jasper and Edward you better watch out now that you're going to being living close to these two. Alec and I might have to come over more often just so we can see these babes." The big guys pretty funny, not my type though.

"Mom, when are they all moving in with us?" Bella and Edward look so excited about this. Make me gag.

Instead of mom answering Bella's question Dennis did. "Well were actually thinking about starting the move tomorrow after everyone gets done cleaning up the party."

I can't believe this. That leaves me no time straighten this out in my head. My mom's actually doing this and it honestly she seems as though mine and Bella's thoughts on the subject mean nothing to her. I'm so sick of this ridiculousness.

Good thing my room is only on the second floor because I don't think I can handle one more second of this. I got to my room and slammed the door behind me so they all know exactly how much I am not ok with this new situation.

How can Bella be so calm and relaxed about this? Oh of course, Edward. She can't wait to be with him, I can tell by the look in her eyes she already has it all planned out. Doesn't she see that these two are going to ruin our lives by moving here? If they're moving here than that must mean at least Jasper is going to start going to school with us. Ugh, no I don't want him around my friends, next thing I know he'll be spilling all my school secrets to my mom and ruining her perfect image of me. I'm sure he'll be trying to win her over and what better way than brown nose and show her how bad her kids really are?

Mom knocked on my door and asked if I was going to be ok. Now should I tell her the truth and ruin her good news or lie through my teeth and be happy that she's finally concerned with how I feel?

"I'm dandy mom. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back down, it was just so much to process at one time."

"I know sweetie, but once you get a chance to know them all more I'm sure you'll love them. All three are just so nice and caring."

"Fine mom, like I said, it's just a lot at one time."

"As long as you're sure, we never meant to upset either of you girls by waiting. I was just so scared of how you would react."

"It might have been easier to deal with if you didn't spring it all on us as once mom, what were you thinking waiting until the day before he wanted to start moving in to tell us?"

"Like I said, I was scared. Please don't make a big deal out of this. I know you'll get use to it soon. Besides, I got the good booze for your party tonight." She said with a big smile and wink. Please, you can't make everything better with a few bottles of strong delicious rum, but it's a good start.

"Whatever. I'll be down in a few, please just give me a couple minutes."

"Fine baby. Happy birthday. I know it's not exactly how you pictured it but I know it will get better. Why don't you try to get to know Dennis' boys better when you go back down? I've gotten to know them quite well; I'm sure all you kids will get along just fine."

"Thanks. I'll see what I can do."

I spent a few minutes trying to clear my head to make way for my big party, oops our big party. I'm determined to have this night be amazing and I'm not letting any of this ridiculous drama stop that from happening.

-----

It was less than a half hour before any guests were expected to arrive and everyone was helping get everything ready to go.

The doorbell rang and of course I knew who it was at the door, Alice. She's always "fashionably early". What that really meant was that she was going to stick her nose into the preparations, she always has to have her input in everything, but I love that crazy little girl.

"I'll get it."

"Good afternoon Alice. Wait until you see all the hot man mean in here."

"Hi Rose, I hope you don't mind, but I brought Angela with me."

"No I don't mind. I knew she was coming to the party anyways so it's fine she came early. Come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Ok I'll be right back; I'm going to go get Angela."

I walked back into party central and took a good look around. It looked amazing! It literally made me feel like I was right on the red carpet.

"Wow you guys did an amazing job setting up. Bella and Rose you guys made a good decision picking movie premier for your party's theme."

I thanked Angela because no matter what that girl always had good things to say. Alice was waltzing around checking to make sure everything was to her standards. They were of course, since my mom, Bella, and I all knew how she operated and if they weren't up to par she would run around fixing it all until it was.

"Angela, Alice I'd like you to meet Bella and mines soon to be stepfather, Dennis, our soon to be stepbrothers, Edward and Jasper, and their friends, Emmett and Alec. Guys these are our two closest friends, Angela and Alice." Ah good thing Bella did the introductions because I was just too lazy to say all that.

"Mmm, it's very nice to meet you all. WAIT! Did you just say soon to be steps? As in your mom's getting married? When? Where? You'll have let me help you plan it Renee, you know how well I plan everything!"

"Of course dear you know I wouldn't have it any other way, you're as much of a daughter to me as Bella and Rosalie, you too Angela."

I was getting impatient with all this chit chat. "Great, now that we have all that under control can we get back to the party that is about to start soon?"

"Yes Rosalie, you know-"

I was saved by the doorbell, thank god. "I'll get it."

"Hey you guys come on in and make yourselves at home. There are drinks and some food in the kitchen."

My schoolmates were starting to get here and I could already see the females all eyeballing all the new men in the house. This should be a very interesting night.

The music was bangin just the way I liked it and I had already drank about half a small bottle of Malibu. I was feeling loose and less stressed than I was earlier so I decided to look a new dancing partner. Ah there he is, Jasper.

"Come dance with me and we'll get to know each other better."

"Sounds good to me, but I don't know how much we'll learn about each other dancing."

"Shut up and let's dance."

Jasper was quite the amazing dancer. Chris Brown's I can Transform Ya started playing and until now we were just casually dancing but this song made something change the way Jasper wanted to dance with me. He suddenly pulled me up close to him so my tits were pressed up against his chest. Oh my god this man felt too good. He was igniting my match box and I was pretty sure it was dripping liquid flames. His body felt so good, but it also felt forbidden at the same time. I'm not sure why it felt forbidden, it wasn't like he was blood to me.

"Darlin, I'm sorry to cut this short, and this feels really good, but it doesn't feel right with everything that's going on with your mom and my dad. I'll see you later." Just like that he quit dancing with me and left me feeling like shit. Not that I wasn't thinking the same thing, but what the hell kind of excuse is that to quit dancing?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Well Rose if that's what you want to do I'd be glad to help you out."

"You weren't invited Crowley, get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass."

"I don't know why you keep resisting me Rose. I know you want a piece of this."

"Get the fuck out."

"Whatever, Rose. You know how to get a hold of me when you come to your senses." He then left whooping throughout the house, what a moron, does he really think he's cool enough to come to my party?

-----

It was about four in the morning and everyone was either passed out, throwing up, or getting ready to do one of those two things. I decided that it was finally time for me to call it a night so I headed through the dining room to the stairwell.

Jasper was jogging towards me from the kitchen. "Hey, can you show me where the guest rooms are. Renee never got a chance to show me before the party got started and I'd really love to go to bed."

"Yeah sure follow me." There was a guest room between my room and the bathroom so I led him to that one since it was the closest, not even caring that it was next to my room, even though I was still pissed from getting rejected by him on the dance floor. "Here's the closest guestroom. The door on this side is my bedroom and the door on the other side is the bathroom. Goodnight."

"Wait you're not going to show me in? That's awfully rude of you darlin, I think I might have to teach you some manners."

"Awesome, I can't wait" Was my sarcastic reply.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. It wouldn't kill you to be nice and show some courtesy." Ugh I can't believe he's school me on manners since he's the one that just up and left me on the dance floor. Asshole.

"I really don't have the patience for this right now and your really killing my buzz so goodbye." This time it was me who left him standing there looking like a moron.

My bed never felt so good and comfy. I decided to try and mull everything over while I was waiting for sleep to take me over.

I came to the conclusion that my mom getting married wasn't the end of the world, but that jackass living under the same roof as me was. I didn't know how I was going to deal with having him here and then having to deal with him at school. Our town was small and dinky and since he was in our grade I knew he was going to be in a good majority of my classes. There must be away I can avoid having to be around him.

Next I started thinking about the mysterious Edward. Why was he still living at home when he was old enough to support himself? What was going on with him and Bella? I'm sure they both thought nobody noticed them, but they stuck out like a sore thumb making out on the dance floor. He obviously had no qualms getting together with his future step-sibling, so what was Jasper's problem? It's not like I'm looking for a relationship I just want my matchbox stroked.

Sleep eventually took me over after a few more minutes of thinking about everything.

There you have it. Chapter two.


End file.
